Иду
|система=Система Иду''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel |солнца= |позиция= |луны=1 |коорд= The «Where in the Galaxy Are The Worlds of Rogue One» map shows Eadu in the grid position adjacent to Formos and Aduba, which were shown by the «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» to be located in sectors T-10 and U-11, respectively. Through visual extrapolation, one can determine that Eadu is located in grid U-10. |xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня= |длительность года= |класс= |диаметр=14121 км |атмосфера= |климат=Штормовой |гравитация= |местность= |вода= |интерес=*Имперский комплекс переработки кайбера ** Лётная станция ИдуИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории |флора= |фауна= |расы= |другиерасы= |язык= |правительство= |население=2,5 млн |название местных=Идуанци |города= |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская разведка **** Передовые оружейные исследования ***** Инициатива Таркина }} Иду ( ) — раздираемый штормами мир в галактике. До Галактической гражданской войны на нём находился имперский комплекс переработки кайбера, где Гален Эрсо и его команда учёных пыталась раскрыть секреты кайбер-кристаллов, исследования которых были частью проекта «Звезда Смерти». Комплекс переработки стал целью агентов Альянса за восстановление Республики, прибывших туда после уничтожения Джеда-Сити, в результате чего сооружение было разрушено а Эрсо убит. Описание 250px|left|thumb|[[Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing»|U-wing летит над Иду.]] Суровая, покрытая горами планета, находившаяся в системе Иду, сектора Бхериз, Внешнего Кольца. Иду была отдалённым миром синего цвета, окутанным мрачной пеленой ливней, разрываемым ветрами, чьи небеса прорезали всполохи молний. Облачный покров планеты был настолько густым, что даже в дневное время на поверхности было темно как ночью, а звёздные корабли, желавшие совершить посадку, испытывали трудности из-за практически нулевой видимости. Поверхность планеты представляла из себя неровные, размытые дождями скалы, которые делали ей естественно неприступной, при этом в южном полушарии имелось скопление поселений погонщиков нерф, населявших Иду. Неровная поверхность представляла собой нагромождение острых скал, широких плоскогорий, чёрных каменных гребней и узких ущелий. У подножий каменистых каньонов бурлило множество извилистых рек. Запах дождя. идущего на планете, сочетал аромат плодородного грунта с оттенками едкой вони. История 250px|right|thumb|[[Имперский комплекс переработки кайбера.]] Иду была малоизвестной дождливой планетой, населённой местными племенами погонщиков нерф. В Эпоху Империи Иду приобрёл гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин, который передал её Инициативе Таркина, в рамках проекта «Звезда Смерти», разработка которого началась до начала Войн клонов. Галактическая Империя возвела на планете секретную лабораторию преобразования энергии, располагавшуюся в отдалённых горах северного полушария Иду. Администратором этого комплекса переработки был Сирро Аргонн. За защиту комплекса отвечали лётная станция Иду и силы штурмовиков 975-го гарнизона. Руководила силами обороны Иду капитан Толван.Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 4: Афра, часть 4 Директор Орсон Кренник отправил Галена Эрсо на этот секретный объект, где тот работал над раскрытием секретов кайбер-кристаллов. С этой целью Эрсо возглавил команду учёных, которые проводили эксперименты с динамическим кайбер-полем к югу от комплекса. Этот мир считался стратегически незначительным, из-за трудностей со связью, что затрудняло изучение планеты, которую Империя официально отнесла к планетам, пригодным для проведения на них научных исследований и химической обработки. Тем не менее, окончательный, рабочий вариант суперлаера был собран на Иду, после чего его доставили к Звезде Смерти, и боевая станция стала полностью боеспособна. 250px|left|thumb|[[Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing»/Канон|Звёздные истребители T-65B «X-wing» пролетают сквозь каньоны Иду.]] В 0 ДБЯ Эрсо отправил пилота Бодхи Рука с сообщением для Со Герреры, в котором говорилось о структурном дефекте Звезды Смерти. Кренник узнал о утечке секретных данных и предположил, что на Иду имеется предатель Империи. В то же время, команда агентов повстанцев, возглавляемая Джин Эрсо и капитаном Кассианом Андором, прибыла на Иду с целью определить местонахождение Эрсо. Миссия усложнилась после того, как Кренник отдал приказ расстрелять коллег-учёных Эрсо, а затем комплекс атаковали истребители и бомбардировщики повстанцев. В результате гибель Галена привела команду Джин к миссии по краже чертежей «Звезды Смерти» со Скарифа. За неспособность обеспечить безопасность комплекса на Иду, в качестве наказания, капитан Толван была переведена на Явин-4, не задолго после уничтожения Звезды Смерти. Население thumb|right|250px|Вид на Иду из космоса. Население Иду было относительно небольшим, насчитывающим два с половиной миллиона жителей, часть из которых составляли местные погонщики нерф, проживавшие в южном полушарии. Эти жители планеты были возможно единственной, широко известной в галактике, особенностью Иду. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Умирающий свет, часть 4» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» (роман) * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» (детский роман) * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории. Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 5» * * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 4: Афра, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 14: Вновь сведённые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 15: Вновь сведённые, часть 2» Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * ''Изгой-один: Досье повстанцев» * * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * * * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа